


Iwatobi Onsen Night

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: The Iwatobi team visits an onsen and Haru and Nagisa bond. (post season 2)





	Iwatobi Onsen Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oyogihodai (alder_knight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/gifts).



> Written for [oygihodai](http://oyogihodai.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the [Free! gift exchange](https://free-exchange17.tumblr.com/).

Haru was not looking forward to this weekend. It was summer break and his first time back in Iwatobi since officially moving to Tokyo that spring, and he was going to spend the night at an onsen with Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei. Nagisa’s parents paid for it as a birthday present. Haru was not a fan of onsens. Yes, he loved water. He loved bathing. Swimming with others was no problem. But being _completely_ naked with others? Seeing his friends nude? He couldn’t handle that. Things were bound to get awkward. Things were bound to be revealed, things Haru wasn't ready to reveal.

 

He was definitely not looking forward to it.

 

……….

 

Shortly after checking in Makoto suggested they go to the baths. _Might as well get it over with_ , Haru thought. When they reached the bath he stripped as quickly as possible and went to shower. By the time Makoto reached the shower he was already slipping into the hot bath. Once he touched the water Haru relaxed. He could handle this. He heard Rei enter the shower area shortly after Makoto.

 

“What's keeping Nagisa?” Makoto asked.

 

“Nothing!” Rei answered immediately. “You know Nagisa. Always running behind. Hahaha!” He laughed loudly. Haru closed his eyes and tuned them out, focusing on the sound of the water.

 

Eventually the other three joined him in the bath. Rei and Nagisa told them about the new swim team and Makoto talked about life in Tokyo. Haru listened, nodding when appropriate.

 

The water beside Haru moved. “I'm going to get dressed,” Makoto announced.

 

“Me, too,” Rei said.

 

“Haru?” Makoto asked.

 

“I'm good,” Haru replied, keeping his gaze on the water in front of him.

 

“Nagisa?” Rei asked.

 

“It's fine. I'll be there in just a minute,” Nagisa said. “Go on.”

 

Makoto and Rei left, leaving Haru and Nagisa. They sat in silence for a moment. _Nagisa isn't usually this quiet_ , Haru observed, but didn't say anything. Nagisa was the one to break the silence.

 

“Tokyo sounds fun.”

 

“Hmm,” Haru hummed in agreement, leaning back and closing his eyes. They say quietly for a few more seconds before Nagisa spoke again.

 

“It's too bad Rin couldn't come back,” Nagisa said. Then, more quietly he added, “He was actually my first crush.” Haru’s eyes shot open. He looked to see Nagisa staring steadily at a rock a few feet ahead of him. “I didn't realize it at first. I didn't understand what the feelings were until around the time he left for Australia. The first time, when I was eleven,” Nagisa explained.

 

“Oh,” Haru said. He felt he should say something, but didn't know what. He quietly moved closer. Nagisa glanced at him before turning back to the same rock.

 

“I got over it. Over him, I mean. Not over boys.”

 

Haru could see tears forming in Nagisa’s eyes. _Say something_ , Haru told himself. _Say something. Do something. This is your chance to come out. Dammit, Haru._ “That's ok.” _Smooth_. At least it made Nagisa chuckle. “Who else knows?”

 

“Rei. You. My sisters. I haven't actually told my parents, but I know they suspect it. My mom thinks so… I was planning on telling you and Makoto tonight. At dinner.”

 

“So why are you telling me now?”

 

“Because, um, in case you want to leave first… I promise I won't look. I'll even close my eyes.” _Oh. Right. That makes sense._

 

“No, I'm fine.”

 

“I can leave, if you like. I don't mind.”

 

“No, wait.” Haru grabbed Nagisa’s arm. Nagisa looked him in the eye. _Shit. Say something._

 

“Haru?”

 

 _Say it._ “So you're going to tell Makoto tonight?” _Oh, come on, Haru_.

 

“Yeah. At dinner.”

 

“Right.” Haru released Nagisa’s arm and turned to look at the rock Nagisa had stared at. _Ok_. “I guess I should, too.”

 

“What?”

 

“I'll tell Makoto… that I'm gay.” Haru felt his heart skip. He had never actually said that aloud. When he looked at Nagisa he was staring.

 

“Really? You are?” Nagisa asked. Haru nodded. “Oh my god, Haru!” Suddenly Nagisa launched himself at Haru, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s shoulders.  

 

“Nagisa.”

 

“Oh.” Nagisa pulled away. “You don’t have to tell if you don’t want to. I’ll keep your secret.”

 

“No, he should know.” _There’s no good reason not to tell him_.

 

“We should go. Before the others worry.”

 

“Right!” Nagisa jumped out of the bath. He hurriedly dried off and headed to dress. Haru slowly followed.

 

………

 

By the time Nagisa and Haru reached their room dinner was ready. Nagisa felt a lot better after talking with Haru. Somehow Haru always calmed him down, ever since they were kids. Before eating Nagisa pulled Rei aside and told him that he told Haru, it was fine, he's great, no need to worry.

 

Nagisa and Makoto made small talk while eating. Haru was quiet as usual and Rei was too nervous to talk. He knew Nagisa was planning to come out when they finished eating. Makoto kept glancing at Rei, wondering what was wrong.

 

“Rei, are you ok?” Makoto asked.

 

“Of course! I'm great! Everything is great!” Rei responded too quickly.

 

“He's just nervous because he's keeping a secret,” Nagisa said in a sing song voice.

 

“You don't have to keep secrets from us,” Makoto said.

 

“I'm not! I just…”

 

Nagisa interrupted Rei. “It's my secret. I'm gay.” Nagisa focused on eating, putting all his effort into acting calm during the silence that followed, a fake smile plastered to his face. He could see Haru looking at Makoto, and Rei doing the same. Makoto blinked.

 

“That’s fine. Right, Haru?”

 

“I'm gay, too,” Haru said, keeping his eyes on Makoto. Makoto blinked again. Rei started choking so Nagisa hit his back harder than necessary as Makoto and Haru stared at each other.

 

“Why didn't you say anything?” Makoto asked.

 

Haru shrugged and looked away.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“A while,” Haru muttered. By this point Rei had stopped choking and Nagisa was trying to force water into Rei’s mouth.

 

“Haru.” Makoto put his hand on Haru’s shoulder. “I’m your friend. You could tell me.” Haru nodded. Makoto smiled gently. “I'm completely fine with that. I just wish you had told me before.” Makoto his head. “Same to you, Nagisa. There is nothing wrong with being gay. But no more secrets, ok?”

 

“Okie dokie!” Nagisa released a sigh of relief. He didn't know why he was so nervous. This is _Makoto_. What had he expected? He had never been anything but kind and supportive.

 

The rest of the evening passed without incident. After eating they laid out their futons and played card games until finally going to sleep.

 

………

 

Haru couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t relax. He had no reason to feel nervous now, but his adrenaline was still running.

 

He sat up. And looked across the room. Everyone else was asleep. Maybe some fresh air would calm him down.

 

It was even hot and humid at night, but at least it there was a breeze. The staff had closed off the baths for the night, so he had nowhere to go. He sat down on a bench. They were too close to the city center for see any stars.

 

He didn’t know why it took him so long to come out to Makoto. He knew Makoto would accept him. Makoto had put up with worse. But actually saying the word aloud. _Gay. I’m... gay_. Even thinking the words made him stop breathing.

 

“Haru!” Nagisa came running over. “I got up to use the toilet and you were gone.” He sat down next to Haru. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing. It was hot.”

 

Nagisa nodded. After a quiet moment he spoke. “I couldn’t sleep after I came out to Rei. It felt like… like it was finally real, you know?” He laughed, adding, “My sisters were so mad I told Rei before them. They insisted they should’ve been first.” Haru didn’t have anything to say. “Was tonight the first time you came out?”

 

Haru nodded.

 

“It gets easier. I don’t even feel sick when I say ‘I’m gay’ now… But I’m not sure if the nerves will ever really go away.”

 

 _I'm getting advice from Nagisa._ Haru chuckled.

 

“What? Why are you laughing?”

 

“When did you get so mature?”

 

“Hey! I've always been mature.” Nagisa pouted. Haru laughed more. He couldn't stop it. All the nerves, all the adrenaline, everything he had been holding in since Nagisa invited him just released. Pretty soon Nagisa was laughing, too.

 

And then Nagisa kissed him.

 

_What?!_

 

“Sorry. I just… I've never kissed anybody and I wanted it to be special and I had a crush on you and I thought I was over it but I guess I'm not and I…. I don't know I'm sorry.”

 

 _Say something._ “It's ok.”

 

“I should go back to bed.”

 

“Wait.” _We need to talk._ Haru really didn't want to talk.

 

“I shouldn't have.”

 

“It was my first kiss.”

 

“What? How? You're beautiful.”

 

“It's not that simple.”

 

Nagisa nodded. “I know.”

 

“I wanted my first kiss to be special.” _Dammit_. Haru had spent too much time with Rin. He was turning into a romantic.

 

“I'm sorry I ruined it.”

 

“No.” _That's not what I mean. You are one of my closest friends. I've known you for years._ “You are special.”

 

“Huh?”

 

 _Say it._ “I want... I just want a better kiss.”

 

“Really? With me?” Nagisa asked. Haru nodded. “Oh. Ok.”

 

“Ok.” Haru leaned in. Nagisa leaned in and closed his eyes. Haru closed the distance. Their lips touched. It was short and chaste and sweet. Nagisa smelled like strawberry. _Probably his lotion_ , Haru thought. When they pulled away Nagisa’s whole face was red. Haru felt heat rising to his cheeks. _What? No. I do_ not _blush_.

 

“Was that a better kiss?” Nagisa purred. Which did not go at all with his blush. Haru rolled his eyes. Nagisa giggled and soon they were both laughing again until Nagisa yawned.

 

“Ok. Bed time.”

 

“Ok. Night night, Haru.”

 

They went back to the room. Talking to Nagisa had calmed Haru down, and after everything else of the night he was exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as he lay down.

 


End file.
